


Black

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Dark, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

The black moods were always part of his temperament, but they used to dissipate like mist in the sunshine. 

Since moving back into his ancestral home they have become an almost permanent state of being.

He seethes through Order meetings.

He drinks too much and starts fights with the portrait of his mother; huge, epic screaming matches, reminiscent of those from his teenage years.

One culminated with him cackling, opening his fly and releasing a stream of urine against the canvas while Mrs Black shrieked.

“Enough, Padfoot,” I said, pulling him away.

He apologised later. I just held him tighter.


End file.
